


He looks so perfect, standing there

by maddie_55



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Panties, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, bottom!Luke, top!ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1894308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddie_55/pseuds/maddie_55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly, Ashton probably would have never known if Luke hadn’t dropped his pen and bent over to pick it up. That’s when it all went downhill, at least for Ashton. For the rest of the day he had to conceal his harden member. Not only that, but the only thing that was on his mind was getting to their hotel room, tying Luke up and fucking him until he couldn’t walk the next day. It’s quite hard to practice drumming while all you can think about is sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He looks so perfect, standing there

**Author's Note:**

> This is more verbal than descriptive probably, and I’m sorry for that but I find verbal stuff hotter in videos than the actually fucking sometimes so I guess that’s why I write so much dialogue.  
> So there are one or two occasions where Ashton smacks Luke, and in this fiction I want you to know that it is consensual and apart of the role play which was agreed on by both parties. In no way do I think abuse isn’t serious nor am I promoting it. If you don’t like when someone gets rough/physical in bed, than please tell them right away and if they don’t stop, leave. Same goes for the name calling.

 

Honestly, Ashton probably would have never known if Luke hadn’t dropped his pen and bent over to pick it up. That’s when it all went downhill, at least for Ashton. For the rest of the day he had to conceal his harden member. Not only that, but the only thing that was on his mind was getting to their hotel room, tying Luke up and fucking him until he couldn’t walk the next day. It’s quite hard to practice drumming while all you can think about is sex.

Ashton didn’t get that horny from just seeing Luke bent over. To be fair, Luke has a great ass that Ashton loves but he’s not some twelve year old horny virgin. It’s the black lace that just barely made it over the hem of his tight jeans that completely ruined Ashton. Whether Luke meant for Ashton to see the panties or not, it doesn’t really matter anymore because Ashton’s totally horny right now. The little bastard probably meant for him to see, Luke knows how hot Ashton thinks he is wearing them.

_Luke’s face completely drops as his opens the bag in his lap to see what’s inside._

_“Is this a joke?” Luke looks up to Ashton, who’s sitting on the opposite bed facing him._

_“No, actually. I think it’d be way hot.” Ashton shrugs his shoulders_ , _but he starts nervously playing with his thumbs in his lap. Shit, did Luke think he was insane?_

_“Really?” Luke raises an eyebrow, and pulls out the pair of small panties and puts them against his clothed waist, once again looking up at Ashton in attempt to read his face._

_“Baby, they’d look gorgeous on you, honestly. Can you try them on, for me please? I promise I’ll actually let you cum tonight” Ashton smirks, hoping that it will be enough to convince Luke. He sees a questioning look appear on Luke’s face. After what seems like forever, Ashton lets out the breath he didn’t even know he was holding when Luke starts to walk off to the bathroom. Normally, Ashton would make Luke change in front of him, but he’s already pushed his luck enough for the night, so he watches his boyfriend walk to the bathroom._

_“Ash…” He hears Luke voice shakes from behind the bathroom door, and Ashton jumps up and rushed to the door._

_“Yes, sweetie?” Ashton places his head against the door, worrying if he upset the younger boy._

_“You, you can come in and see” Luke doesn’t even finish the sentence before Ashton bursts into the bathroom. His actions are soon stopped when his eyes land upon Luke._

_The black lace contrasts against his pale skin, and the purple bruises and hickeys all over his thighs seems to match. Ashton immediately felt himself get hard, and unconsciously licked his lips. His hands go straight to Luke’s hips and his eyes rake up and down his slender body._

_“Oh baby, fuck. These are gorgeous, you’re gorgeous. So beautiful and all mine” Ashton practically drools over Luke. He knew the panties would look hot on Luke, but the view he was faced with right now is something he could have never imagined._

_“How do you feel? Are you okay?” Ashton speaks up after he notices Luke hasn’t said anything about the situation yet, and he was a bit hesitant at first._

_“I feel…different. Not in a bad way. They feel kinda nice though, like I have more freedom” Luke shakes his hips a bit, staring at himself in the mirror. Ashton can see his face is still questioning, but more in a way off ‘do these make my butt look big’ and Ashton can’t help but laugh._

_“Okay, get out – “ Luke snaps, gripping Ashton’s forearms in attempt to push him out of the door._

_“No, I wasn’t laughing at the way you looked, I swear…” Ashton uses his strength to overpower the boy and now has a tight grip on Luke’s biceps._

_“I swear, if this is some sort of joke you and the others planned – “ Luke starts, his voice is raised and Ashton knows he’s getting angry. He peers over Ashton’s shoulder as if he expect a camera crew and Michael and Calum to jump up and laugh at him._

_“I said before, it’s not a joke. Don’t be so unsure of yourself” Ashton whispers into Luke’s neck, knowing his boyfriend’s insecurities get the best of him in most situations. They both stay silent for a few moments before Luke lightly places his finger tips on Ash’s wrists and move them down to the waistband of the lingerie._

_“You’re the best, you know that?” Ashton smiles and wastes no time pulling Luke to the bed._

_“I know. You better keep your promise though” Luke laughs_

Ever since then, Luke’s been wearing panties a lot more often, and they have definitely made some very interesting and kinky nights.

This time, it’s a bit different though. Luke never wears them without Ashton asking him too, and he most certainly rarely ever wears them for the whole day out in public.  Luke must be up to something, he’s sure of it. But before he can speculate about it, a voice pulls him out of his trance.

“Mate, you gonna play the drums or do we need a new member for the band?” Michael waves his hand in front of Ash’s face, before he swats it away, groans ‘whatever’ and walks to the back where his drums are.

All while they’re playing, Ashton is distracted by Luke’s ass, and the way he’s swaying his hips and it’s making Ashton go insane. He thanks god it’s only practice, because he keeps messing up. He’s dropped his drum sticks, missed the beat, and totally played the wrong song and it’s all thanks to his pretty boyfriend wearing pretty panties, swaying his hips and slightly shaking his ass, knowing Ashton is watching. It’s like Luke wants him to suffer.

Luke teasing him only makes Ashton more turned up, because he knows he’ll be spanking Luke tonight for being a bad boy. He can’t wait.

But for now, he’s stuck behind his drums, while Luke seems so far and out of reach. He can faintly see the underwear lines through his tight jeans, and Ashton actually moans, but thankfully it’s drowned out by the instruments. All Ashton can do now is sit behind his drums and imagine Luke’s hot, little ass in his black, silk panties. And that’s what he does for the next few hours.

Honestly, Ashton’s surprised he lasted this long without jumping onto Luke and taking him in front of everyone. But the waiting doesn’t matter anymore because he has Luke, a bedroom, and lube right now.

The door to the hotel room is barely shut before Ashton attacks Luke’s mouth and roughly starts to kiss him. His hands shoot up to Luke’s face and Luke runs his fingers through his hair and over the bandana.

They’re barely even in the room before Ashton is tearing off Luke’s clothing. His tugs at his shirt, and claws at Luke’s skinny jeans, craving the sight of Luke’s pale, long legs and the panties.

Ashton pushes Luke onto the bed, and since most of Luke’s clothes are off now, Luke starts to reach for Ashton, but is quickly stopped.

“No, you’re not allowed to touch me. Which reminds me…” Ashton mumbles as he rips off his headband, letting his fluffy curls loose. He twirls his finger in a circle, indicating he wanted Luke to turn. Luke obliges and sits on his knees with his hands on his thighs, not sure of what will happen next.

Ash takes his hands and presses his wrists against each other behind his back, and proceeds to wrap his headband tightly around Luke’s thin wrists.

“Try to get out” Ashton demands, and Luke shakes and moves and rubs his wrists and the bandana stays in the tight knot Ashton had tied.  

“You alright, baby?” Ash reassures with Luke, fingers gently running down Luke’s back.

“Yes, daddy. I’m fine” Luke turns his head and gives Ashton a smile.

“Time for your punishment. You don’t think you can punish daddy all day in those pretty panties without being punished, because you can’t” Ashton tugs on Luke’s hair harshly, dragging him off the bed. Luke fumbles trying to get up off the floor, so Ashton yanks him up, causing Luke to wince in slight pain.

“Don’t move” Ash demands, as he gets up and locks the hotel door. He knows Michael and Calum may come knocking on their door with noise complaints, but he doesn’t want them barging in and ruining the moment. He also takes the phone off the hook, just because. He normally wouldn’t do these things, but he wants to prolong touching Luke as much as he can because the boy is so pretty when he gets anxious and needy.

He finally sits on the edge of the bed, motioning for Luke to get up and stand in front of him. However, with the bandana holding his wrists behind his back, he struggles to get up.

“Stupid bitch, does daddy have to do everything for you?” Ashton spits at Luke while once again pulling him up by his hair onto his lap.

“I’m gonna spank you for your punishment, although we both know that’s not really a punishment for you. Remember what you say after each spank?” Ashton questioned, rubbing his hands all over Luke’s panties. He ran his fingers over the swirling patterns etched into the lace, waiting for Luke to answer.

“Yes. I say _thank you daddy_ ” Luke responds

“I guess you do actually know something, huh?” Ashton says, before he smacks Luke’s ass, half his hand over the panties and the other half on the bare skin.

“Shit! Thank you daddy” Luke yelps, curling his toes in pain. Before he has time to recover, he gets another hard smack on his ass.

“Thank you daddy” Luke whines, wiggling his arms as much as he can due to the binds holding his wrists together.

“Stay still baby, or I’ll hit you even harder” And Luke’s eyes go wide because _how can Ashton hit him harder than this?_

“Sorry, daddy. Please keep spanking me like the naught boy I am” Luke whimpers loudly, submitting completely to Ashton. However, that doesn’t stop him from flinching and jumping forward a bit when Ashton’s hand comes down on him once more.

“I told you to keep still. Lift your ass up so I can spank you better” Ashton pinches Luke’s thigh and the younger boy quickly bucks back his hips to raise his ass higher.

“Thank you daddy!” Luke yelps as he feels his ass redden with each hit Ashton delivers. Ashton stops for a moment and runs his hands under the panties, squeezing Luke’s ass cheeks with each large hand. The hands soon come out again and just as quickly are coming back down on Luke’s ass.

“Shi- Thank you daddy” Luke whimpers, taking in a deep breath and slowly letting it out.

“Thank you, daddy!” Luke yelps.  His ass is already pretty raw and red, adding more pain to the already harsh spanks. He locks his elbows, and although he knows it’s useless, struggles in the bandana that holds his wrists together. He hates it when Ashton ties his hands before spanking him, because he needs to grip onto something and squeeze to help handle with the pain. For now, he can only dig his dull finger nails into his palms to help him deal.

By the end, he’s surprised his palms aren’t bleeding and neither is his ass. But he definitely knows that he will be so bruised and sore in the morning.

“Get up, whore” Ashton demands

Luke hesitantly gets up, his movements almost robot-like, from being so sore and the inability to use his hands and arms. He eventually is standing in front of Ashton, waiting for his next orders.

“As pretty as they look, take them off” Ashton says like it’s the simplest thing, and leans back on the bed with his hands behind his head, watching Luke.

“Daddy, I can’t, my hands” Luke says, with confusion and questioning tone lacing his voice.

“Find a way. I know you’re a stupid slut, but it’s not that hard. You pull them down, Lukey” Ashton uses the ‘talking to a five year old’ voice and doesn’t budge at all from his position.

Luke stretches his arms out, and his fingers are able to reach the panties. He wiggles and struggles for a bit. He is able to pull them down just under his ass, before his arms won’t stretch out anymore. He then starts to shake a bit, and rub his legs together up and down, slowly but surely bringing down the panties. It’s a lot easier when they get to his knees, because he slips his foot out of it and kicks them off.

“Come here” Ashton waves him to the bed, while licking his lips. Luke knows what that means.

He quickly gets onto the bed, on to his knees and his face in the pillows. His ass is up in the air, and all he can do now is wait.

“You’re such a good boy. You want daddy to fuck you?” Ashton asks, rummaging through the dresser draw for the lube.

“Yes, please” Luke begs, the side of his face against the sheets.

“Yes please what?” Ashton gets back on the bed and is sitting right behind Luke, causing a whine to release from his lips.

“Fuck me daddy” Luke whimpers, pushing his hips up further.

“Don’t worry baby, I will. But since you teased me all day, I think I deserve to tease you a bit, don’t I?”

Luke whines, and shakes his head against the bed, desperately wanting Ashton to fuck him senseless already. Luke spreads his legs, and leans his head back, hoping to somewhat seduce Ashton.

Ashton does seem to take the bait, immediately attacking Luke’s neck. Luke slightly smirks, knowing Ash can’t resist marking up his neck whenever he gets the opportunity. Luke almost forgets Ashton isn’t naked until he feels the jean material roughly brush against his legs, and he realizes this is a problem.

“Daddy…take your clothes off” Luke whines. Ash stops kissing Luke’s neck and gives him a questioning look, before lifting his head up by his hair and slapping him across the face.

“You don’t ever speak to me like that again, got it? You don’t order me around, bitch” Ashton spits in Luke’s face, and drags him to the floor.

“Stay on your knees like the slut you are, and beg me to take off my clothes. Then maybe I’ll listen, no promises though” Ashton crosses his arms, waiting for Luke to obey his orders.

“Daddy, please take your clothes off, I want to see your big dick” Luke starts, a bit unsure of how to ask for him to take off his clothes other than saying, ‘take off your clothes’, knowing it wouldn’t satisfy Ashton at all.

“I wanna see the big dick that’s gonna wreck my little naughty ass. I wanna see your bare chest and how strong and muscular you are daddy” Luke’s practically kissing Ashton’s ass by this point, but it works because Ashton soon takes off his shirt and undoes his pants. He slowly, very slowly, excruciating slowly, removes his tight jeans from his body. He’s stops at his boxers however, not moving.

“Please daddy, don’t you want to fuck me to show me who I belong too? I’ve been so naughty, and I think you should put me back in my place” Luke gives Ash his puppy dog eyes and pouts his lips, a face he knows Ashton can’t say no to.

Ashton looks down at his boyfriend, hands behind his back, and his knees, begging him to take him, with all the bruises and hickeys (courtesy of Ashton, of course) combined with the images of Luke in panties still running through his mind, he gives in fairly quickly and takes off his boxers.

“Let me fuck your mouth so I can get my dick wet for your ass” Ashton demands, stepping in front of Luke; grabbing his dick and forcing it in Luke’s mouth. Ashton doesn’t waste any time, and thrusts into Luke’s mouth and is soon deep throating him. Luke tries to open his mouth and throat as much as possible, but despite his best efforts, he can’t stop the gagging.

“Fuck, that’s hot” Ashton moans, closing his eyes and letting his mouth go slack, however, he keeps his grip in Luke’s hair.

Luke nuzzles his nose into Ashton groin, as Ashton brings his head as close as possible to deep throat his dick. These causes another moan to be released from Ashton and Luke can feel his dick getting harder and harder. He moves his tongue all around and hollows out his cheeks the best he can, knowing how Ashton loves it.

“Fucking slut. I’m not gonna come in your mouth, as much as you’d liked that” Ashton says harshly, pushing Luke off of his dick, and pulling him onto the bed.

Ashton is so desperate now, that he doesn’t even bother with the lube yet. He spits on his finger and without much warning for Luke, quickly inserts it.

Luke clenches his teeth and takes a deep breath in, squeezing his hands into fists against his back.

“Your ass is always so pretty, show it off for me, baby” Without hesitation, Luke wiggles his hips a bit and arches his back, trying to give Ashton a better view of his ass. Ashton moves his finger in and out while whispering ‘good boy’ to Luke.

He then takes out his finger, and spits on Luke’s asshole to add more ‘lube’ for the second finger. Although it isn’t quite practical or enough, Luke doesn’t seem to be in too much pain and by the time Ashton starts scissoring his fingers, Luke is a moaning mess.

Again, without warning, Ashton adds a third finger in Luke, smirking when he hears a loud gasp come from Luke. He just stays still, leaving the three fingers in Luke.

“Fuck yourself on my fingers, baby, c’mon” Ashton orders, leaving his three fingers inside Luke but stilling his arm movements. The slender boy then starts to move back on Ashton’s fingers, a bit hesitantly. 

“C’mon baby, be a good boy for daddy and stretch yourself for my cock” Ashton encourages Luke in a soft voice. Luke starts to thrust his hips up, and move back on Ashton’s fingers quicker and quicker. Soon enough, small gasps come from Luke.

The dimples in Luke’s lower back exaggerate with each thrust Luke delivers. The dimples, Luke’s bright, red ass and his tiny hips are a sight that leaves Ashton practically drooling. Ok, he takes it back; he is basically a horny, virgin twelve year old when it comes to Luke. Even the sight of his hands bound behind his back, surrendering himself and his safety to Ash, giving up his body to Ashton, allowing Ashton to do whatever he wants, turns him on even more. The fact that Luke allows Ashton to own him, control him, and dominate him in every sense, especially in the

“Do you think that’s enough, baby? Think you can take my big cock up your tight ass now?” Although he phrases it like a question, Luke knows what answer Ashton expects him to give. Even if he did say, Ashton would respond with a ‘ _well that’s all I’m gonna give you because you’re a fucking whore’_ and continue on.

“Yes daddy, fuck me” Luke moans like a porn star, knowing how Ashton loves it.

“How about some manners, bitch?” Ashton smacks Luke’s ass and causes a tingling feeling of pain to shoot through.

“Fuck me please, daddy. I’d be a grateful slut if you fucked me” Luke responds, and hears Ashton move his position.

He also hears a cap being popped off, lube squeezed out and quickly coated on Ashton’s dick. He feels the hands that just spanked him on his hips, over the bruises he had left the night before.

He definitely feels the large cock entering him, because even if Ashton prepped him for longer, his fingers could never compare to the thickness and length of his dick. Luke’s jaw immediately drops and his eyes widen. Immense pleasure, pain and shock jolts through him and his first reaction is to cry out.

“Awh, is my poor baby already getting all horny? It’s not even all the way in” Ashton teases, smacking Luke’s ass, releasing another cry from him.

“God, you really are a fucking whore” Ashton scoffs, while he pushes himself further and further into Luke. His eyes roll back as his dick is engulfed in tight bliss, and can’t resist the urge to snap his hips forward.  

Short, sharp moans come from Luke almost in rhythm with Ashton's thrusts. Each time his slammed back into Luke, he'd gripped Luke's hip harder and tugged him by his bound hands so hard that he was actually afraid he may dislocate Luke's shoulder. That'd be a fun story to explain.

Ashton turns his head slightly, and sees the black panties that started it all laying on the floor and it turns Ashton on even more.

"You like wearing pretty panties for daddy, baby?" Ashton releases Luke's wrists and moves his grip to his hair. "They look so pretty on you. You like being pretty and teasing daddy, don't you?" Ashton yanks Luke back and whispers in his ear.

"Yes daddy, love wearing pretty panties on my little ass for you" Luke moans back breathless.

"You like being a bad boy and teasing daddy all day, huh? You like being spanked and punished, don't you naughty baby?" Ashton kisses up and down his neck, leaving spit and teeth marks everywhere.

"Y-yeah" Luke tries to get out but between the moans and cries and intense pleasure the words seem get lost on his tongue and come out as a mumbling mess.

"Huh? I can't hear you. What do you say, baby?" Ashton tightens his grip in Luke's hair, and pushes down his head into the mattress.

"Yes, I like to be naughty" Luke's words are once again turned into mumbles lost in the sheets. Given the circumstances, Ashton still doesn't loosen up with Luke and smacks his one cheek that's visible.

 "I still can't hear you. Speak louder" Ashton yells at Luke, still managing to thrust deeply into Luke (which was so not helping the situation for Luke) and continues, "what should I expect though, whores are whores for a reason, not for their brains" Ashton makes a "tsk tsk" sound, and puts his hand over the side of Luke's face in order to push him as far into the mattress as he can.

 "C'mon now, baby. Tell me what I want to hear"

"I love being naughty for you daddy!" Luke screams, although the volume is lowered due to half of his mouth being covered by the hard, hotel mattress.

Each thrust drives Luke further into the mattress; his cheek harshly rubs against the sheets. He can feel his face burning, just like his ass, and knows it’ll turn red after the night is done.

It’s sooner than Luke would like to admit, but he can feel a knot beginning in the bottom of his stomach, and he knows soon enough he’ll be begging to cum and Ashton will most likely say no.

“Lift your ass up, baby. Yeah, just like that, up high so I can fuck you better” Luke struggles against the ties, but manages to use his core and legs to buck up his hips and ass as Ashton instructs him.

Due to this new position, Ashton hits even deeper in Luke, and reaches his prostate, which sends Luke down the tunnel of immense pleasure. All cares and morals he did have are now forgotten as he begins to moan like a porn star, loud and whiney.

“Oh daddy, right there. You make me feel so good daddy, like no one else can” Luke babbles and he’s not sure if his words are audible, but Ashton seems to react by gripping his hips tightly and letting out a low and loud groan.

“That’s right, princess. Only daddy can make you feel like this, can see you like this and touch you like this, huh?” Ashton says in short, breathy moans while bringing his mouth to the back of Luke’s neck.

With Ashton talking like that to him, his dick thrusting into his ass, and now his mouth on Luke’s body, it seems as if pleasure is a wave crashing into him on all sides. He is almost overwhelmed by the sensations and he really wishes he could touch himself right now. He can feel pre-come leak out of his dick. The only relief he’ll get is his hardened member rubbing against the mattress in rhythm with Ashton’s.

“Daddy…please” Luke barely manages to get out. _Please fuck me harder, please let me cum, just please touch me._

“Oh princess, you’re going to have to use your words” Ashton says, but Luke can tell he’s getting close to by the sound of his voice and the speed of Ashton pounding into him.

“Please, can I cum, I have too, please” It takes all of Luke’s strength to get out those words, and even so they’re barely louder than a whisper.

“You don’t _have_ to do anything” Ashton laughs, using the line his mom always uses on him which he hates. He’ll get back at him for that.

“Yes, daddy, please. I do” Luke is almost crying at this point. He’s sore and hot and bothered by Ashton’s quick and sharp thrusts and he desperately wants release.

“If you beg” Is all Ashton gets out, no explanation or extension. However, Luke knows what he means because Ash makes him beg for everything. Even if they’re not in bed, sometimes if he wants food or to do something Ash will get all possessive and dominate on him and make him ask permission. It’s alright though; Luke thinks it’s pretty hot.

“Please, please let me cum. I really need to daddy. I can’t take much of your cock any longer” Luke cries, each word coming after a thrust.

“Daddy, you’re so big, I can’t take it. You fuck me so good, I need to cum”

Ashton’s pushes into him become more sharp and quick, indicating that he’s getting close. This gives Luke a bit of hope.

“Maybe one time, you can fuck me in front of the boys, and One Direction, and any one you want. Show them I belong to you and how you own me. Show them how you spank me and make me beg to cum. They could treat me like a slut I am and help you dominate me, daddy. They could even film it” Luke’s so surprised he managed to get that out, and he feels Ashton stop immediately and knows. Ashton grunts loudly, and a warm liquid starts filling his ass. Ashton gives Luke a few more, lazy thrusts.

“Okay my baby, you can cum. You better thank me for this afterwards” And Luke doesn’t have to be told twice, and almost right after the words leave Ashton’s mouth, Luke cries out and cums all over his stomach and the sheets  beneath him. In exhaustion, Luke falls onto his stomach, not caring anymore that his wrists are still bound behind his back.

“Thank you for being so kind to me, daddy and fucking me like the dirty whore I am and for letting me cum, even though I didn’t deserve it” Luke recites as Ashton unties his wrists. His arms go limp and fall to either side of his body.

After a few moments of heavy breathing and panting between the two, Ashton speaks up.

“We are totally doing it in front of all the boys. How come I never thought of that?” He exclaims, and Luke just smiles and shakes his head.

“Well, I am smarter than you, so” Luke rests his cheek on his folded arms and looks at Ash, chuckling.

“Shut up. Imagine what your teachers and mom would think if they could see you now. Wouldn’t be such the perfect, good boy any more would you?”

“Nah, guess not. But it’s so worth it” He sighs out

They both agree on that.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
